


Cry Baby

by neverlandjade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Psycho Harry, Sexual Harrasment, Zayn Malik - Freeform, album au, crossdress, cry baby, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandjade/pseuds/neverlandjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little body, big heart.</p><p>or</p><p>a cry baby au that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mentions of: kidnapping, rape, murder, drug use, gore, and thought provoking metaphors that are so fucking hard to understand at first so if any of these things bother you please don't read. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story also contains cross dressers, short chapters, and malexmale content so if you don't like these things please don't read.

Based on an album by Melanie Martinez   
-  
Little Louis. 

His heart too big for his body. 

His love for baby blue dresses. 

His sensitivity. 

Cry Baby, is what they call him. 

He claims it doesn't bother him, but his tears say otherwise. He smiles, laughing through his tears in an attempt to convince them. He doesn't care, it doesn't bother him. 

The word friend is now just a faint memory. 

"It's not me it's them," he would tell himself.

Little Louis. 

His heart too big for his body. 

Cry baby. 

He just laughs through his tears.


	2. Dollhouse

Louis' family appears plastic. His sister tall, blonde, a slim waist and skinny legs. His mother's hair curled perfectly and his father a tall man with broad shoulders. Louis is odd to their neighbors considering he wears mostly feminine clothing but they've gotten semi used to it. 

Their house was baby blue, not a single chip on the paint. The grass is always cut perfectly and their car is always clean on the inside and the outside. However, behind the pure white curtains their home was far from perfect. When the neighbors walk by they all put on their doll faces, plastering a mock smile. 

They are frantic, his mother and sister caking their faces with makeup and his father straightening his tie. Louis stands in the living room with his teddy bear in his hands, the wallpapers glisten. He watches his sister finish her makeup on the couch. Under the concealer, under the foundation, there are dark heavy bags under her eyes, wrinkles cover her face and scars scatter her arms. 

Louis' mother helps him straighten his Alice in Wonderland inspired dress, giving him a broken smile. 

"Mom, Daddy's kissing a stranger," Louis would constantly tell her, but it was as if he wasn't even speaking. 

She would throw on makeup and pull out a flask from her bedroom, ignoring her husband's infidelity. There is a knock at the door and Louis' father is quick to answer it. 

"Be a good boy and stand by your sister. Make sure to smile," His mother tells him. 

He obeys like a good boy and smiles at the guest, their neighbors Cindy, Ron, and they're daughter Danielle. Cindy holds an apple pie in her hands and gives Louis' mother a warm hug while his father's shakes hands with Ron. They all go to the dining room where white plates and silverware are set up on the wooden table. 

As they make conversation with the guests, Louis watches everyone, his teddy bear in his lap. Everyone else is drinking his or her drinks from a wine glass while Louis' drink is in an orange sippy cup, the poison being dressed up into perfection. 

Dinner finally ends, a completely two hours of fake laughs and table manners ending. When the door closes, the laughs are over. The smiles disappear and the curtains close. The girls remove their makeup and Louis' father leaves to do god knows what. Louis however stands there, watching this tragedy unfold. 

He sees things that nobody else sees, not even his own family. His sister's too busy with her head in the clouds of ecstasy, his dad is too busy moaning, and his mother spends her time with her bottle of wine and the kitchen floor. 

All Louis can do is watch.


	3. Sippy Cup

Warning: this chapter contains mentions of drinking alcohol, adultery and blood/gore. If any of these are triggering please do not read if you don't want to. 

-

While Louis lays in his bed, his teddy bear lying next to him, his mother is downstairs in the kitchen. Her long body is sprawled out on the kitchen floor, the wine bottle loosely in her hand. She sits up, leaning against the counter, continuing to take swigs from the bottle. She's more than used to the burn in her throat. She stands up from the tile floor clumsily swaying back and forth while she tries to balance herself. 

"It's just another shift, I'll be back soon," he told her.     

He cannot possibly think she is stupid enough to believe him. He is casually insulting her intelligence, oblivious to the fact that she knows who he fucks. Moreover, he might come home to her every night, but he spends the day with someone else.  

Sex doesn't sleep when the lights are off and Louis' mother isn't stupid. 

The front door of their dollhouse opens; Louis' father and a woman stumble through the door, obviously drunk. But not as drunk as Louis' mother. They're both giggling, giving each other quick kisses and pulling each other through the house. When they stumble into the kitchen and see Louis' mother they both freeze. 

Louis' father's eyes widen and I guess blood still stains when the sheets are washed.

There's yelling and screaming. The bottle shatters on the ground as it is thrown and Louis sits up in his bed, his heart beating out of his chest. The screams continue and Louis shakes, if someone was hurting his mother he wouldn't know what he would do. 

Take gets out of bed and he's slow when he walks out to the hallway. He cautiously steps downstairs; all the lights in the house are off except for the light coming from the kitchen. Louis' in nothing but an oversized, burgundy sweater and some boxers and a chill runs down his spine at the thought of someone hurting his family. 

He walks into the kitchen and his eyes widen and his lips part. His father and the woman he constantly saw him with were on the floor, red blood surrounding their limp bodies and stab wounds in there abdomens and other areas. Louis feels his stomach turn as those cry baby tears spill from their ducts. 

He covers his mouth to stop himself from vomiting. Arms come around his shoulders and his mother pulls him into a hug, rubbing his shoulder. 

"It's okay, Lou," she slurs, obviously still drunk. "Have some milk and go back to bed." 

She hands him his orange sippy cup. He takes it with shaky hands, sipping the milk. He scowls as he tastes an unfamiliar and foul taste in the back of his throat and his vision gets foggy. 

"Mom," he whispers. 

"Shh, Lou, it's okay," she repeats and as Louis looks into her eyes he knows that is one huge lie. 

Caking makeup on her face and giving the neighbors a fake smile doesn't make her any less depressed. Louis' father is still dead when she's done with the bottle of wine, and poison is still poison in a sippy cup.


	4. Carousel

Eleanor Calder. 

She is everything Louis loves in a girl. 

She is tall, long brown hair like curtains, and she has a beautiful warm smile. 

However, chasing her is like a fairy tale. At first, Louis was too in love to see how one-sided their relationship is. He was doing all he could. Her standards are like the height limit to a carnival ride. Louis was always too short to ride this ride. 

Eleanor led him onto the carousel of their relationship, making him think he had a chance at fun, but the horse was always too slow. 

Why would she even bother stealing my heart if she just drove me crazy? He thought. 

They're a fucking freak show, just going around in circles like a carousel. Louis wishes he could just take back all of his feelings he has for her, but it is too late. He's already in too deep to get over her so quickly.

Louis' sticky, cotton candy heart stuck to everying it touched, and Eleanor is one of those things. Nevertheless, she just threw it like a coin in a coin slot. 

Louis has always dreamed of his first love, but he never dreamed about his first heartbreak. Louis genuinely loved Eleanor and this was nothing but a fucking carnival ride to her.


End file.
